fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Turner/Quotes
:"But you hate The Dinklebergs!" ---- :[repeated, right before a disaster] "What could possibly go wrong!?" ---- :"Boring conversation. Can't focus." ---- :[when asked why he loves Cosmo and Wanda] "Why? What do you mean why? They're my best friends. [audience gasps and murmurs] Well, they make me feel safe. They make me feel special. They make me feel loved. They may make a few mistakes, but they're my pals, and I love them more than anything." ---- :[Jimmy & Timmy shake each other's hands between universes] :James Isaac 'Jimmy' Neutron: "Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius." :Timmy Turner: "Timmy Turner... Boy." ---- :"Hi. I'm Timmy. I have a short attention span and..." [walks away] ---- :[to Dad] "No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay." ---- :[to Tootie] "It'll be our little secret... of LOOOOOOVE!" ---- :"Awesome - boys fighting over me!" ---- :"I don't care what my therapist says. I will always love you Trixie Tang!" ---- :[using Wanda's voice] "Cosmo you idiot!...you dumb? I should've married the monkey?" ---- :"Trixie, there's something I always wanted to say to you... [You Doo magic takes effect] I love Tootie! She's smart, she's funny, and she is so much prettier than anyone, especially that icky yucky Trixie!" ---- :"TALLYHO!" ---- :"I wish..." (usually said when wishing for something). ---- :"Wands up!" ---- :Chester: "Where did you get this stuff?" :Timmy: "Internet. Uhhhm, inheritance. I inherited the internet." ---- :"Uhh, internet?" [Timmy's excuse for everything] ---- :Cosmo: I am your father, your fairy god father. Haha give me five. Timmy: (Loses Grip) Cosmo, you idiot! ---- :"Anyone can lose. But it takes a true Squirrely Scout to win." ---- :"Okay, Tootie. I'll play one game of ball, just to make you happy. One. That's it, okay? One. Just one." ---- :"No way! Thanksgiving is for real turkey! I am not eating any of that stuff!" ---- :"picture on the map looks like Tootie. I hope I don't regret this!" ---- :"I do not want to spend another year getting pushed around by a big bully. This year, Timmy Turner is not going to take it!" ---- :"But Mom, [America's Funniest Dental Exams is] educational!" ---- :"I'm tired of a schedule running my life. I always have to wait for later to do what I want to do now." ---- :"What have I done? Instead of creating nonstop fun time, I've erased time altogether! There's no more dinnertime or lunchtime or breakfast time - not even snack time! Everybody will starve! With no bedtime, nobody will be able to sleep! Without down time, I'll never be able to sit and pointlessly stare at nothing for hours on end! And without TV time, I can't watch America's Funniest Dental Exams - despite the fact that it's educational! Cosmo! Wanda! Hel-l-l-l-lp!" ---- :"Note to self: never break up with a girl in the violent gardening tools section." ---- :"I should have gone with the asparagus." ---- :"I wish everything was back to normal!" [Timmy's solution for everything] ---- :"Cosmo, you idi-- sorry, force of habit. Jimmy, you idiot!" ---- :"Ahh, a full moon!" ---- :"Having godparents rocks!" ---- :"It is not a secret anymore!" ---- :"I know it sounds way too good to be true, but I'm never leaving you guys, I'm never getting a job, and I'm never getting married. I just love you both way too much. Love, love, love, love, love." ---- :"Silent study? Boring! Who'd rather play dodgeball?" ---- :"Crazy? If gettin' out of school early on my birthday and having more time to be a kid is crazy, well then people, strap me in a straightjacket!" ---- :"Nice move!" ---- :Tootie: You know what I wish for? :Timmy: No. :Tootie: I wish that we could help rebuild the park around the Dimmsdale Dogwood. You know, the way it used to be when we were kids. :Timmy: Wow. Nice wish. I mean, 'cause it's not a wish for yourself. You don't really hear wishes like that everyday. ---- :"There's nothing sadder than opening up a new toy that comes without batteries! Aww. They're so cute when they're not trying to kill you." ---- :"I love you, Tootie!" ---- :Magnate: What happened to my magic?! :Timmy: It was never yours to begin with. I-it was never mine either. It's about time we both grew up, don't you think? ---- :"Cool your jets, Jorgen, okay? I already gave up Cosmo and Wanda, and I'm a full-fledged adult now. Tomorrow, I'm even buying deodorant." ---- :Tootie: Well, then, I guess we should grant our first wish. Ready, Timmy Turner? :Timmy: Ready, Tootie! Actually, there's a couple of guys I owe some wishes to right off the bat. Well, this looks like the beginning of a magical future together. ---- "Clothes shopping? But, that's boring! Category:Quote pages Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Character quote pages Category:Quotes